MaxXFang
by midnight6606
Summary: FLUFFEHNESS. Rated T for fluffiness


I could feel the fear rolling off Max as we were crated to the school, perhaps a few miles away. We were tied up, on our sides in the back of the van, Flyboys all around us. I wanted to _get away_ and save Max, but nothing would change this predicament. We hit a fairly large pothole, and I heard a gasp come from Max. I glanced at her, sympathetically, and struggled to get out of my bindings.

A Flyboy caught me and turned on his laser beam, shooting it at me. I looked at him and turned around, so the laser beam cut the bindings. However, he nicked my wrists while he was at it. Wincing, I quickly unbound myself and took down the nearest Flyboy. I hit him in the neck, where his head just flumped off. I grabbed the next one and smashed its face against the truck door. I looked back to see there weren't any left and that the driver of the truck hadn't noticed a thing.

Smirking, I bent over Iggy, undoing his bonds. I did the same to the rest of the flock, the last one was Max. She smiled at me and gave me a brief thanks before we jumped out of the far and unfurled out wings. We all felt at peace in the sky, with the air under our wings. At least, I know I did.

"I hear beeping—guys! Scatter!" Iggy yelled. Normally, Max gave orders, but I took this as an exception. I grabbed the nearest person, who was Max, and we tumbled away from the large blast that coated the skies.

My whole back was completely charred. I held in the urge to yell and loosened the grip on Max. I could see the fear in her face and all I wanted was to take that back. She put her arms around me, and flapped her wings frantically. No matter how much she tried, I weighed her down. We slowly fell to the ground and landed clumsily. She accidentally let go and I fell to the ground, only to stifle a gasp of pain.

"Fang, are you alright?" Max said furiously, running to me and pushing me over. This reminded me of the time when we were at the beach and she kissed me… "Fang?" Her voice brought me back to reality. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I grumbled, hiding the pain in my voice with difficulty.

"Oh, God…" she whispered, seeing my back. Considering I couldn't turn my head all the way around like an owl, I just lay there, trying to take the mind off of the pain. I heard tearing noises and I noticed her taking off the black shirt I was wearing. She started to tear it and wrap it around me, so keep the wound pressurized and stop the bleeding.

"Was that necessary? That's my nice shirt!" I groaned, wincing at the slight sting in my back. She looked up at me and scowled. I sighed and lay on my side when she finished. "We need to find the flock," I reminded her after a moment's silence.

"How? You're hurt, we can't go anywhere." I could hear that trapped desperation in her voice. She hated to admit that stuff. I looked at her, turning on my back. I winced again. Max looked down at me angrily and put her arms on my shoulders, straddling me and fighting with me.

I struggled to stay on my back as she struggled to put me on my side. I was sort of loosing because… well, I was hurt, wasn't I? Finally, she made me roll over, with her on the bottom and me on top. A blush covered her cheeks as she noticed this position. She blushed harder, realizing that I was only inches from her face. I grinned, making her blush even more. She was like a cherry. _My cherry._ I thought.

**Max's POV**

Why did I even fight Fang to begin with? He just ended up pinning me to the ground and grinning like an idiot. Nevertheless, I blushed. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked down at me with his dark ones. Time seemed to slow as he slowly leaned towards me. Oh, God, this was actually happening… He was going to kiss me, like he did all those other times, and those other times, I'd run away… Now, I couldn't run. I was trapped.

His lips formed around my top lip softly. Instantly, I closed my eyes, my blush fading to a rosy pink and wrapped my arms around his waist. His bottom lip nudged my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Nuh-huh. No way! I was not going to give in all of a sudden. I could feel Fang smirk against me as one of his hands left my hair and went to my shirt line.

I opened my eyes to give him a dirty glare, but he had already done it—he slid his hand up my shirt slowly, his rough fingers tickling my skin. I let out a brief gasp, but that was all he needed. He barged in without further noticed and started to "explore" my mouth with vigor.

I could feel the burning sensation in my lungs, telling me to _breathe!_ I let go of the kiss, slamming my head on the ground in the process. I winced and took in air as fast as I could.

"You didn't run," he said.

"Not like I could. I am pinned to the ground, you know." I muttered, looking past him at the sky.

"Oh, my, God! What are you guys _doing?_" a small, angelic voice squealed. I twisted from Fang's grasp and looked up to see Angel staring at us, a hand over her mouth.

"You tell me. Fang tackled me." I turned to glare at Gazzy, who was only a few yards away.

"I can speak for myself, thank you!" I growled, pointing at him. He was merely shaking in his laughter. I turned around to look at Fang, who was already standing and brushing off the dirt on his pants.

"What _happened?_" Nudge gasped, pointing a finger to Fang's back wound.

He looked at her for a second and then a brilliant smile lit up his face. "The bomb got me for protecting Max. It's no big deal."

"No big deal that your shirt is torn to shreds?" Gazzy asked, his blonde, spiked hair quivering in the wind.

"Max did that to stop the bleeding. Don't worry, I'm fine." He opened his wings and I could see the faint pain in his dark eyes. I shook my head.

"Iggy, up and away," I murmured. Together, we all flew in the sky, Fang having to flap harder because his wound was bothering him.

**Fang's POV**

It's been three days since that incident and my back is fully healed. We were staying at a hotel near Sacramento, California. It was so sunny here, so Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy went out to swim in the public pool. I told Iggy to watch out and he nodded.

I almost dreaded this Max-Fang time. "Everyone at the pool?" Fang asked, stretching. I looked at him and nodded. "Why aren't we there? I could do a little swimming myself." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were asleep, so was going to sit here until you woke up. But… if you want to go swimming…" I walked into my room and put on my one-piece bathing suit. You wouldn't catch me in a bikini even if I was dead.

I walked out only to suck in my breath. There stood Fang, with his swimming trousers. He had no shirt on, and he had a navy blue towel draped over his shoulder. "Remind me how we got bathing suits." I muttered to him as we walked through the hallways of the hotel.

"Angel made a clerk give us some." he answered. I gritted my teeth—Angel, so sweet, but controlling sometimes.

"You sure you want to go swimming?" I almost complained. He smiled at me.

"Positive."

We got outside, in the sweltering heat to find four bird-kids laughing and splashing each other. _Max, _said Angel's voice in my mind. _Max, I'm okay with whatever is going on between you and Fang. Got that?_

_Uh… Yeah? _I said slowly. I heard a giggle go through my head and I almost forgot to stop. I was so close to falling in the pool. Then, hands were on my back and pushing me towards the blue water. With a yelp, I fell in with a splash.

I surfaced and looked up to see Fang snickering at me. I glared at him, coughing and spitting. It didn't help that I got a mouthful of chlorine. "Is that the reason why you wanted to go swimming?" I growled. He looked at me with playful eyes and shrugged off his towel.

He jumped in without a word, right above me. He fell into the pool, soaking me even more. I blinked a few times and he stood there, smiling at me. I went under water and sat at the bottom, taking mouthfuls and swallowing it carefully to breathe under it. Fang did the same, his dark eyes on me. It was quiet under here, isolating any sound.

To my alarm, Fang moved closer to me, one of his calloused hands cupping my cheek. He pressed his lips to mine like he did last time, but keeping the nudging down. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him slowly, feeling the warmth of him go through the cold water. Since I was at the edge of the pool, he pushed me against it harshly. His kisses became rougher. Did I forget to tell you how _great_ this felt?

_Max! Erasers! _Angel's shriek filled my head. I opened my eyes and pushed Fang away, swimming to the surface of the pool. And, sure enough, there were Erasers, fighting each of my flock members. I growled and leaped out of the water, unfurling my wings and flapping them frantically. I flew to the nearest Eraser and flung a punch to its face, breaking its nose.

By now, Fang was out of the water and fighting alongside me. How come every time I make out with Fang, something bad happens? We took care of the Erasers, everyone bearing a mark of beating. I had a bloody nose, Angel had a deep scratch on her cheek, Nudge had a cut on her head that was bleeding frantically, Iggy had a cut on his chest, Gazzy looked as if he'd fall over, and Fang's mouth was bleeding.

"Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded and I sighed with relief. "I'm sorry, guys. Fang tackled me again." Fang stiffened, but said nothing. "Up and away."

"In our bathing suits?" Nudge cried in dismay. I looked at her. She looked at me.

"Change quickly," I sighed. They all ran inside, with Fang and I hard of their heels. We changed and jumped out of the windows, into the air where I felt free.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It sort of sucks, I just wanted to make some fluff. :] I hope you all enjoyed it 'because I enjoyed making it. Review if you want to. :]


End file.
